1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a living tissue bonding system provided with a sandwiching section applying treatment energy to a treated body and a method for operating the living tissue bonding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/076506 discloses a treatment system provided with: a pair of sandwiching sections applying high frequency power energy and heat energy to a treated body sandwiched by the pair of sandwiching sections; a high frequency power source outputting high frequency power for applying the high frequency power energy; a power source for heat generation outputting power for heat generation for applying the heat energy; a control section controlling the high frequency power source and the power source for heat generation for switching between application of the high frequency power energy and application of the heat energy.
Further, a specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0248002 discloses a treatment system which applies high frequency power energy to a treated body, and applies heat energy after application of the high frequency power energy ends. The high frequency power energy acts to, by destroying a cell membrane of a treated body, releases intracellular components including high molecular compounds including protein and equalizes the intracellular components with extracellular components including collagen. Then, the treated body is joined by application of the heat energy.
A specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/19060 discloses a treatment system which applies ultrasound energy and high frequency power energy to a treated body.
A specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/222556 discloses a treatment system which applies light energy to a treated body using a laser.
That is, a treatment section of a medical treatment instrument applies at least any of heat energy, ultrasound energy, light energy and high frequency power energy to a treated body as treatment energy.